


Unthinkable

by Tiaaabih



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad, Eventual smut - Fandom, Gustavo Fring - Fandom, Hector Salamanca - Fandom, Ignacio ‘Nacho’ Varga, Mike Ehrmantraut - Fandom, Nacho VargaXFemale Reader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaaabih/pseuds/Tiaaabih
Summary: ♥ Because who doesn’t love NachoVarga ♥You’re a university student, who works at the Restaurant where the Salamancas also do their business. You meet Nacho who you were unsure about after a certain encounter brings you closer together. You go on to meet other characters of the BCS series through Nacho(:Another thing to note; The realreason why I decided to write this wasbecause I feel like there is notenough Ignacio fanfiction, well notas much as there should be.Please enjoy and comment if you did♥





	1. El Michoacano

(Y/N) was dragged from her slumber by the screeching sound of her alarm clock. She grunted and stretched sitting up in bed. Just the thought of work made her want to sink back down into those warm, cotton sheets. She had been working at the El Michoacano restaurant for a few days now just to help her through university. Which she only attended part-time, three days a week. The job is easy money just for waitressing and occasionally washing the dishes, still not ideal. Frustrated, she fought the urge to stay in her bed and started to get ready for work. Once she was done washing, she put her long hair into a high ponytail and purposely pulled a few strands out at the sides. She always loved wearing makeup, no matter the occasion and saw no need to be wearing none. She put little gold hoops in her ears; taking a moment to stare at herself in the mirror, she looked at her glowing face up and down ‘Not bad for a bitch who’s always tired’ she thought to herself. (Y/N) grabbed her car keys with way too many key rings on, her phone and headed out of her quaint apartment towards her car. Her old black car, her gift from her mom when she got a license finally, just two years ago. It had seen better days. (Y/N) slid onto her cold, tattered leather seats that made her shiver. Her engine sputtered to life. “Good Morning Albuquerque, we’re gonn—!“ she jumped in her seat, the radio was still up from last time she had been in her car. She fiddled with the dial as she turned the volume down. Making her 10 minute commute to work. 

(Y/N) pulled up outside the mustard coloured building. She realised the spaces were taken up at the front by a beat up red van and a Tampico van. She parked up around the corner. Climbing out of her car, she walked past the window of the restaurant, glancing inside briefly. She goes to pull the door before suddenly the door flies open just missing her. A man in a Tampico uniform walks out realising he nearly hit her, she looked at his badge ‘Domingo’ she noted. He gives her a nod of reassurance and hurriedly walks to his van.

(Y/N) makes her way inside, the first thing to hit her was the smell of strong coffee. She glanced at the two customers that were present one man sitting at a table alone, he looked at her, up and down like he was scanning her over before returning to count the large cluster of money in his hands. Also a much older man sitting behind him reading a news paper, he glanced at (Y/N) not caring much for her presence. “Good morning” she blurted out trying to be nice. The younger man still counting his money, looked up at her coldly, she glanced over at the older guy who showed no sign that he heard her. She gave an awkward look, biting her lip as her eyes trailed to her feet. That was when the younger guy let a smirk appear on his face, when he saw her unamused expression. Huffing she wandered to the kitchen. Her gut told her that these guys were bad news. Greeting the quiet, scruffy man she worked with, he gave her a kind smile and handed a plate of food to her pointing towards the old man from earlier reading his paper. “Here you go, Don Hector” her boss whispered, obviously asking her to repeat it once she had served the man his food. (Y/N) put down her bag and brought the plate of streaming hot food to ‘Hector’ and repeated sweetly “Here you go, Don Hector” without looking at her, he moved his news paper and she places the food down in front of him. He just grunted rudely. (Y/N) couldn’t help it but she looked over at the man counting the money. He had his back to her, she took a moment to stare at his broad shoulders covered by a crimson, red shirt. His impressive jawline that flexed as he turned to the side to throw the money into the dirty, beige fabric bag. “(Y/N), that’s a beautiful name” a thick mexican accent pierced through her day dreaming. She looked down at the old man who took no notice of her earlier. Hector eyed the badge that sat neatly on her long sleeve black shirt. (Y/N) could already tell he wasn’t trying to compliment her.. but more like he was asserting dominance. Hector caught her staring at the bag of money next to the man who’s name you did not know yet. “Thank you, Don Hector” (Y/N) said nervously but kindly, she gave him an uncomfortable smile. He shot back a look of warning before his eyes returned to his newspaper.

A few hours go by, after washing up Hector’s plate, (Y/N) took a seat on a stall behind the till. She began twiddling her smooth, glossy locks of hair through her slender, fingers. The day was slow just watching men come and go, giving the man in the red shirt money, him counting it and them leaving. It didn’t take a genius to know this was obviously, drug dealers paying what they made to their supplier. She let out little gasp, yawning with her head resting in her hands. It’s like people knew not to come in today because of these ‘deals’ she thought. She began thinking ‘they must be dangerous, if they carry out these deals in broad daylight, in front of strangers like me’ that thought disappeared. The man in red stood up from his chair, he made his way towards her. (Y/N) stood up from her stall and fixes the creases in her shirt, he stops in front of the till looking down at her “espresso please” he asks. Her dark eyes fluttered to till as she punched in the price. (Y/N) felt a cold sensation erupt in her stomach that made her tense up. She couldn’t help but notice that voice. It was like butter, she thought. It sounded gentle, sexy and the slightest bit intimidating. She choked on her own tongue “Ii- uhh I’ll bring it..over” she gulped. His gaze lingered on her for a few more seconds than necessary looking like he was frowning before he turned around and made his way back to his chair. (Y/N) cleared her throat when once he sat down.  
Once she composed herself and she made her way to the man in red. (Y/N) placed the cup on the table, this time avoiding the open bag of money near her left foot. He looked up at her while she was set down the spoon with it. Pretending not to notice his eyes were buried into her. “Gracias, (Y/N)”. She didn’t meet his gaze but she grinned and walked away. Her cheeks turning a Scarlett red. She returned behind the counter and helped her boss out in the kitchen. He mentioned to her she’d have to run the place alone sometimes so she had to know how use the utilities. She obliged and began to help.

The day at work had come to an end, Hector and that intimidating man left, just half an hour before closing. (Y/N) had washed up and mopped the floor in the dining area. Her and her boss locked up and went their separate ways after exchanging Goodnights. She strolled slowly to her aged black car and had a somewhat peaceful drive home, she couldn’t wait to get have some food. She parked in the driveway of her apartment building, and took the elevator up to her home. 

She kicked her shoes off, hung her bag on her door and headed towards the bedroom. She threw her phone in her bed. (Y/N) stripped down to white underwear and put on her robe, she slid on her warm slippers. She took her ponytail down and let her hair fall down her back, she let out a sigh of relief and briefly massages her scalp. She practically skipped to her kitchen and walked to her freezer. She squatted down and started looking for a quick meal. That was when she felt a breeze on her bare ankles, which wasn’t coming from the freezer. (Y/N) had lived in that apartment long enough to know where that chill was coming from. The Balcony door was open. Every hair on her body stood up like a threatened cat. Luckily she wasn’t completely helpless, she had a Glock in one of her utility drawers for security. She quietly stood up and tip-toed to retrieve her pistol. She searched for it.. she searched again. “What the fuck?” She muttered to herself. ‘I swear it was here last’ this was when she really got scared. She then searched her pockets for her phone and looked on the kitchen counters for it. Then she remembered ‘Great fucking move (Y/N), you left your phone on your bed!’ She slapped herself trying to think. She looked back to the counter and grabbed the meat cleaver hanging down above it. Her small, sweaty hands clenched the meat cleaver as she made her way to the main room where the balcony was located. (Y/N) rounded the corner and jumped into the room, trying to appear threatening. She froze as the meat cleaver slid out of her hot hands and hit the wooden floor with a ‘Clang’ that resonated throughout her apartment. Him; The man in red, he was sat comfortably on her leather couch, he had one leg resting on her coffee table. “Hi” (Y/N) stammered. 

“(Y/N), you look cozy” he grinned at her his eyes flickered to her night gown, making her uneasy. She stood there with her arms at her side and her hands were shaking. “Okay, I don’t know why you’re here, if you’re planning on robbing me or killing me, please don’t” she said surprisingly clear for how nervous she was.  
He chuckled a little as his eyes scanned the room him and (Y/N) were in, he glanced at (Y/N)’s makeup and feminine hygiene products that dominated the bookshelf they were sat on “Robbing you?.. Don’t worry about that” he smirked. She turned red with embarrassment. “Well.. are you going to kill me?” She shuddered. He retracted his leg off the coffee table and stood up slowly. (Y/N) stepped back twice as he came closer slowly, it’s like he enjoyed seeing her get worked up and uncomfortable. The smile on his face dropped as her back hit the wall, (Y/N) whimpered “Can you please tell me why you—“ She raised her voice before he lunged at her and stuck a large hand over her lips. He locked eyes with her “Lower your fucking voice” he said calmly but firmly. “Hector sent me, I’m not to here kill you” he paused then carried on “If you go to the cops it will be bad for you; I’m going to take my hand away if you scream, there will be consequences, if you understand nod your head” he stared intensely. (Y/N) nods profusely and he removes his hand. His eyes travel over every inch of her face from her parted plump, glossy lips to her wide, sultry eyes complimented by her coral coloured eyeshadow ,he thought she was an attractive girl. (Y/N) catches her breath. “What you saw today, goes down every Tuesday, I’m going to assume you know what we do? But if you rat, you die” He shot (Y/N) a look. She realised why the saying ‘if looks could kill’ was a thing. She calmed down when she realised she wasn’t going to die. “Okay, no problem, that ain’t none of my business” (Y/N) shrugged “whatever.” he stepped away from her and went to exit through the front door. “Hey guy, you don’t expect me to believe my gun just grew legs and walked out of its hiding place” she followed him with her arms folded. He turned to face her “Oh, yeah, I have to tell you, didn’t expect a girl like you to own a gun.” He pulled out (Y/N)’s pistol from the waist band of his denim jeans and hands it to her, she places it on the coffee table. “Ah- well you know crazy exes.. fucking lunatic men who think it’s cool to break into my place, the normal reasons” she sarcastically remarked. He slowly spun around. Then just for a second (Y/N) froze in place expecting him to reconsider killing her instead, the man laughed at her “You got a mouth on you, (Y/N)” His voice changed to a playful tone. She rolled her eyes and put her one hand on her hips and with the other she dismissed him with a sassy wave that he once again flashed a smile at. “See yourself out, guy” (Y/N) goes to walk away. “It’s Ignacio.. Nacho.. ” he called out as he wakes towards her door. (Y/N) watches him wander out the the front door. He pulls door more or less shut leaving a crack in it. 

Once Nacho left she growls in frustration and does a little sprint to lock the door behind him and then do the same to the balcony door. ‘Im not even hungry anymore’ (Y/N) angrily huffed she placed her Glock back in the drawer, she shut her freezer as she forgot to do it when Nacho broke in. While in her bathroom, she removed her makeup exposing her little nose freckles. While brushing her teeth, Nacho crosses her mind. ‘He just walks into my home and acts like he owns me’ (Y/N) thought while brushing her teeth. She got annoyed thinking about it. She spat her toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth. ‘He saw I was scared, he didn’t even care’ she told herself as she removed her robe, letting the cold night air kiss her thighs and she slumps back into her bed for a well needed rest before university tomorrow.


	2. Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After (Y/N)’s blood pumping encounter with Nacho, her car breaks down. Somebody who kept a close eye on her that day, helped her out in more ways than she knows.  
Nacho pays (Y/N) a visit, to clear the air and get to know her more.

Hopping out of a boiling hot shower, (Y/N) wrapped her dripping hair in a bright orange towel. For the unsettling encounter with Nacho she slept like a baby that night. She planned to make some breakfast; She put on her baggy, turtleneck crop top and combat trousers. (Y/N) wandered out into her kitchen to start making her food.  
Once she was done she made her way to the balcony. With a grilled cheese in one hand, she sat on balcony and peacefully consumed her meal. In that moment she remembered that Nacho had somehow managed to climb up here and pick her lock. That thought caused her to look down, she was only on the second floor so she could tell he had used the dumpster below her balcony. She made a mental note to roll it across the road before she left, so hopefully he’d just give up and go. She also reminded herself to keep her pistol close, she never used it and she never wanted to. Her mom owns a gun range, so she had a lot of practise handling guns. (Y/N) was never big on gun laws but her mom insisted she have one. It was gathering dust in her kitchen until last night.  
She fixed her hair and done her makeup swiftly. She made her outside, with her bag over her shoulder. She made a beeline towards the dumpster, ready to move it. The morning sun embraced her skin as she entered it’s rays. She grasped the green handle on the side that had been cooking in the heat. She struggled to pull it off the patch of grass it had been sitting on. Once she lugged it onto the path, it rolled with ease. She looked both ways before dragging it across the road and noticed something odd. As quickly as she noticed the man looking at her, he looked away. He was sitting in a black chrysler spying on her or so she thought “Stop being so paranoid” she muttered to herself looking away from the man, she shook her head. (Y/N) proceeded to drag the big green object to the other side of the road letting out a few groans of frustration. She dusted her hands off. She crossed back to other side of the road.  
She walked to her car, she put her belt on and started her engine, it sputtered a little before making a screeching noise. The car died before she made it off the drive way. “No no no” (Y/N) slapped her wheel before it took one last breath. She looked around and luckily that man from earlier was still sitting there.  
She swiftly left her car and made her way to his.  
She waved to grab his attention, he rolled down his window. “Hey, I’m really sorry to bother you but my car just died on me, do you think you could take a look at it, I’ve never been great with cars?” (Y/N) said sweetly. The man chuckles “ I don’t know, kid... by the looks of it, you’d spend less money buying another car” he dismisses her. She gave the old man a look of defeat “Please, just give me a second set of eyes, it would break my moms heart if I got rid of her gift to me”. The man glances at her, back at her dead car and sighed, “ok” he gave in, (Y/N) grinned happily. He stepped out his car and walked ahead of her seemingly in a hurry. “I’m (Y/N) by the way, I really appreciate this”, “Mike, Open her up” he stated bluntly. (Y/N) crawled on her knees in her car and popped the hood. “1988 Ford Taurus for a young girl like you that’s an old car, how long you had her for?” Mike asked still looking for a problem. “It was a gift from my mom, she bought it cheap off a friend who wanted it gone, I’ve had it just shy of 2 years”. He pulled out his glasses from his pocket as (Y/N) went to take a place at his side. “It was making gurgling sounds before it stopped” she added. He looked all around her car in ten minutes “I’m going to say you’re in need of two tyres, your break pads are worn down and I’m no expert but if you tank is bubbling, that doesn’t sound good, I don’t know but you’re looking at paying out 2,500 give or take.” he said in a very monotone voice waiting for a response. “Oh my god, i didn’t realise it was that bad, I’m broke...I d-don’t have that kind of money” (Y/N) stuttered. Mike took off his glasses and started to walk back to his car. “wait!” (Y/N) started to jog after him before stumbling a little and dropping her bag. Her pistol slid our of her bag over to his feet. He looked down at it surprised raising an eyebrow. “And you carry a pistol” he chuckled “you know how to use it?” He picked it up looking at it closely. (Y/N) nodded “My mom used to be a cop, she had an early retirement, she owns a gun range I’ve been learning how to aim and shoot, since I was 14”. He seemed impressed “I was a cop, I had a son who followed in my footsteps...used to teach him the same thing.” Mike seemed to reminisce. “He a cop now?” (Y/N) asked curiously, leaning against her car. “Well he was.. a good one too but..Matty was killed.” he said with a hint of sadness in his otherwise emotionless voice. “Oh sorry I didn-” “It’s ok kid.”. There was a long pause of silence before Mike sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it gently in (Y/N)’s small hands. “Give this guy a call, I’m pretty sure he could use you, you’d get paid.”. She looked closer at the note ‘Caldera’ the name was written at the top. Her long, painted indigo nails traced the outline of the paper. “Uhh, thank you, Mike” she tucked the note into her back pocket. “Wait a second” she added. She fumbled around in her bag and fished out $50. She tried to hand it to Mike “Sorry for wasting your time.” She giggled. “Hang on to that kid, that won’t be necessary...” Mike gave (Y/N) a final look before he walked back and climbed into his car. He watched (Y/N) with a faint grin as she walked inside her building; just then his phone started to ring. “Yeah” Mike greeted; And from the other end, Nacho asked “Anybody stop by (Y/N)’s place?, The way Hector was talking, I had to make sure.”. “Nope, I’ve been sat here for 3 hours, the girl is safe.” “Good”. “Something tells me, if she was in any trouble, she has a bigger chance of handling herself then most people that age.” “And why is that exactly?” Nacho asked curiously. “Well let’s just say, we got on the topic of guns and turns out.. Your damsel in distress isn’t as helpless as you might think.” Mike said sarcastically. “You talked to her?” “Her car died on her and she noticed me.”. Nacho sighed down the phone before Mike spoke up again “I’ve gotta leave her now, I got plans”. “Okay, Thanks.” Nacho hung up. 

(Y/N) sat down on her couch still worried about her car. She called up her university as soon as she walked back through her front door. She wasn’t going to make it in today luckily it was only a lecture.  
Taking out the crinkled paper Mike had given her and placed it on the table in front of her; she stared at it blankly. What did Mike mean, this Caldera person ‘could use me?’ She thought. She decided she’d call the mysterious number tomorrow and see what this was about. She didn’t have work or university on Thursdays. She looked at the her watch ‘1pm’ she sighed, (Y/N) had a whole day to do nothing with. She put on her TV and watched some food channel. Couple hours later her eyelids start to get heavy. She wiggles out of her chunky sneakers as they dropped to the floor. She grabbed the pillow from behind her back and rested her head on it as she lay across her chair. It started off as her resting, then she started to nap.

Nacho somewhat surprised because what Mike had told him was now curious about (Y/N). He was sat at his sewing machine thinking about it all day, since he called Mike. As much as he told himself he couldn’t go back to her place without the Salamancas getting suspicious; he had to get to know her. He did try and leave out a key point of his curiosity being that she is an attractive girl. She was a curvy-petite young woman, a beautiful smile and he loved the way she did her makeup. but Hector sending him to frighten her, he feared she would only see him as that type of guy. He was sat outside of her building in his red van staring up at the balcony he had climbed through the previous night. The sun was setting casting a pink-orange hue over her building. Nacho got out of his and he noticed the dumpster, he had used to get up to her place had been tugged across the road, he chuckled at the idea of her pulling it all that way by herself. He then noticed her car sitting in an odd spot of the apartments parking lot.  
He made his way through the twin glass doors and took the elevator up to her floor. 

He stood outside her front door and stopped himself from knocking straight away. He fixed his leather jacket around his arms, clenched his fists, then decided to knock. (Y/N) woke up suddenly to the sound of firm knocking, she fixed the cowlicks in her hair before looking through the peephole. She found Nacho leaning against the opposing wall with his arms crossed, waiting for her to open the door.  
“I’ll be right there!” She lies before speeding off the her bedroom. She stayed herself with sweet smelling cologne and fixing her make-up ‘Shit, what the fucks he doing here’ She thought. She tip-toed back to the front door before unlocking it. She opened it wide and stood with her hands on her hips “No balcony today?” She teased. He stared down at her coldly at her as he had done the first time they met “You went through more hassle moving it” he retorted. He slid past her and she shut the door behind him. “Why are you here?” She asked following him as he noses around her apartment, he walked into her kitchen and leaned against the counter once again folding his arms. “So let’s cut to it, why do you carry a gun, I never asked you?” “I don’t carry a gun, I own one if that’s what you mean” she ignored the sound of his voice that satisfied her ears, giving her that cold sensation in her stomach again. He glared at her “Ah that’s weird, Mike told me you were carrying a gun in your bag” (Y/N) eyes narrow at him and Nacho started to starts to grin “Mike was with you? Oh that makes sense” she nodded. “He told me, you actually know how to use that pistol.” “And?.”. He rests his hands and his hips “Shocked me is all, pretty chica like you.” (Y/N) looked down at feet rapidly to avoid Nacho seeing her expression. “Shut up.” was all she could say, ‘how can I respond to that’ she thought. She turned her back to him. He could tell she was smiling. She walks into the living room still blushing and Nacho follows behind her analysing her curves from the back “So what’s the deal?” She says as she turns round to sit on the couch she recently woke up from. “what?” Nacho asks sitting on the comfy single chair that faces her. “You going from wanting to kill me to compliments, that’s a bit psycho” she teased. “Okay, well you are a gorgeous girl let’s not pretend; and I didn’t want to kill you, Hector sent me to scare you and I did, I scared the shit out you” He kept a straight face. “Then you send Mike to spy on me” she crosses her legs on the chair. “Mike sa-“ Nacho cuts himself off when he notices the white crinkled paper sitting in front of him. He picks it up and asks “He put you in touch with Caldera?” he looked up from the note. “I haven’t called it yet, who is that?” “Caldera, he is a vet, sets up jobs for people.. like hitmen, thieves all that. Some even drug related but all for easy money” Nacho places the paper back down on the table. “Why would Mike give me his number?” (Y/N) questioned Nacho. “I don’t know, I didn’t ask him to” “Do you you think I should consider it?”. Nacho taken back by her question, he sighs and looks down at the paper again. “I would not want to make that decision for you, (Y/N)” she looks down playing with her sleeves.  
“I was thinking of giving him a call tomorrow but I just remembered my car isn’t going anywhere, so I might give it a miss” she explained. “I can take you there, I know where it is” Nacho shrugged “if you want to go of course” he smiled tenderly at her, She notes that this was the first genuine smile Nacho had let her see. She relaxed on the coach and mirrored his expression from across the room lit only by the TV that casted lilac-blue tones over them both. They danced across Nacho’s dark clothes, the gold chain that hung loosely around his neck; below his sharp jawline catching the light. “...Thanks..” she murmured, they stared at one another as an obvious heat built up in the room before Nacho broke it. “I have to go.” he stood up and walked over to (Y/N)’s bookshelf and grabbed a lone pen. (Y/N) watched him as he picked up the paper for the second time and wrote on the back of it. It was his number. He placed the pen back on the bookshelf and walked up to (Y/N) while she still sat in the same spot. He handed her the paper backwards while holding eye contact with her “If you decide you want to go tomorrow.” he says softly. His voice was as smooth as a purr and it made (Y/N) shudder. She stood up; just reaching past Nachos shoulder. She walked slowly to the front door and opened it for him, watching him walk towards her and the door with his arms crossed.

He stops just at the door and looks at (Y/N). “Thank you.” (Y/N) repeated once again, but in a velvety tone she didn’t intend “.....uhh Ii-I mean for checking up on me” she choked. He turns away from her keeping the smirk on his face as he walks down the hall towards the elevator, she watches him leave.  
He calls the elevator and waits calmly, (Y/N)’s eyes follow him, watching his fingers dance while he stays still with his back to her. Suddenly he whips around to see her poking her head out of the door, the glossy hair slightly covering her face.  
He nods at her before entering the white light of the elevator, she waves as the doors close on him. Blanketing the hall in almost complete darkness.  
The heat that apartment had earlier had now disappeared. (Y/N) decided to stay asleep in the couch, she grabbed the blankets of the chair Nacho was sitting on moments ago and wrapped herself up in them. She drifted off to sleep as she heard Nacho’s van start up.


End file.
